


With a Twist

by celli



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, katy is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Katy takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for forevernew for the fandom_stocking challenge. Thanks to shetiger for beta and cheerleading.

It was sometime after Kris’s fourth beer and Adam’s third screwdriver when Katy threw up her arms, asked the air between them, “Do they just not get drunk or what?” and grabbed their drinks from them, sliding them behind her Sprite when they tried to grab them back.

“Honey, we’re rock stars,” Adam said. “And why would you want us drunk? We sing when we’re drunk.”

"Some of us badly,” Kris added.

“Hey.” Adam pitched an oyster cracker in Kris’s direction. “I’m not the one whose wife invited someone over with morally questionable intent.”

“Katy wouldn’t—well,” Kris said, looking over at his wife’s cranky face, “why else would she try to get us drunk?”

“Why else would I ever get invited anywhere?” Adam asked.

“Are you done talking? Good,” Katy said. She swung out of her chair and onto Adam’s lap in one quick move.

“Whoa,” said Kris.

“Um,” said Adam. He probably would have said more if Katy hadn’t kissed him.

“ _Whoa_ ,” Kris said again.

Adam came up for air with a glint in his eye. He ran a thumb along Katy’s jaw. “Sweet Katy, you didn’t have to get me drunk for that.”

“You almost get it, at least,” Katy said, a little breathless. She tugged Kris out of his seat, stood up, and plunked him down in her place.

Adam’s hands came up to steady Kris. He looked over his shoulder at Katy. “I see where you’re going here.”

“ _Kris_ ,” Katy said. Asked. Ordered. Something.

Kris reached out a hand to Katy and leaned in to kiss Adam, who tasted like orange juice and lemon-lime. Like Katy. He opened his mouth further, murmuring someone’s name as Adam explored his mouth in return.

“Thank goodness,” he could hear Katy saying. “I was afraid I’d have to draw a diagram for you two.”

“Oh, there’s no need to be insulting,” Adam said, mock horrified, and all three of them started giggling as Kris reeled Katy in to pile on top of them.


End file.
